playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/List of St. Abraham monsters and enemies
There are a total of 16 monsters in St. Abraham, 8 of them being normal enemies, 5 of them being bosses, and 3 of them being "other". Almost all of them actually symbolize some sort of emotion or psychological disorder (seeing as how the game takes place in a mental hospital.) I'm only talking about the normal enemies. Enemies SmileBeast The SmileBeast is a large (approx. 8 foot) warm-blooded beast with smooth, semi-transparent skin, allowing you to see its veins underneath its skin. Its skin seems to be too small for its body, so even so much as moving is painful to it. Its posture is similar to a hunched over Tyrannosaurus, and it is supported by two very powerful legs that each end in large, clawed, 3-toed feet. Its arms are a starking contrast to said legs, and are useless, similar to the aforementioned Tyrannosaurus. Its two main features are its large, pitch-black eyes and its abnormally large smile, a smile that pulls back to where its ears would be. Its mouth contains enormous sharp teeth, and the subject smiles in such a way that its lips are pulled back, revealing its gums. It is usually very docile, completely ignoring any human presence. It only becomes hostile when a living being makes direct eye contant with its teeth (staring directly at its smile.) At said point, it with rush towards its victim with blinding speed and begin to rip them to shreds. Once the victim has been killed (and occasionally eaten), the SmileBeast will resume its docile nature. Symbolism His large smile symbolizes pain, as the smile clearly hurts him and how he will hurt himself in an attempt to get to you. His large black eyes symbolizes darkness and emptyness. Rag Wraith The Rag Wraith is a humanoid entity, approximately 6' 4" and 180 lbs. It has no hair, no nails, no genitalia, and no distinct facial features. It's skin appears to be made of several hundreds pieces of tattered cloth (or "rags") that were hastily sewn together. It's eyes seem to be simple black buttons. It's mouth is sewn on, though it does not open. It is extremely hostile, and will attack and attempt to kill any humans in the vicinity. Soft crying can be heard emenating from it. Symbolism The fact that the monster's body was hastily sewn together without much care symbolizes the fragility of the minds of many of the patients who were admitted to the hospital. The various stitches could also represent botched-up surgery that took place in the hospital. Halfer The Halfer is a semi-humanoid creature with only half a body. He resembles a grotesque deformed human head with a pair of arms sticking out of his side that he uses as legs. He will slowly shuffle towards you while moaning incomprehensively. He's very weak and takes 1 gunshot or 2 hits with a wooden board. Symbolism The Halfer represents physical and mental deformities and handicaps. Twinhead Twinheads are humanoid monsters. They are around the same size as Jay (approximately 6 feet tall). Some parts of their bodies are wrapped in mummy-like bandages. The rest of their bodies are pale and grayish. They are bald, and their eyes are blank (no irises or pupils) and encrusted with dry blood. Their distinguishing feature is the second head that was apparently grafted onto the neck/shoulder. However, the head has died and is lying limp, hanging from the neck. Symbolism Twinheads represent a split personality, due to the two heads. It may also represent Multiple Personality Syndrome, a common mental illness. Martyr Martyrs are very strange monsters. They resemble small blobs of flesh that hang from the ceiling. They're covered in multiple small toothy mouths, with a large prominent one on the tip of their bodies. Martyrs have long sticky tongues with lights at the end, like an anglerfish. They dangle these lights down in pitch-black areas. If Jay touches one of these tongues, he will start being pulled up to the ceiling by the Martyrs, who will at this point begin biting Jay. Symbolism When the Martyr begins pulling Jay up to the ceiling with its tongue, it represents the fact that Jay's mind is essentially "hanging by a thread", so to speak. The light on the tongue also represents a light in the darkness; i.e. a spot of hope in an otherwise horrifying world. Crawler Crawlers resembles lizard-like creatures, like small crocodiles. They tend to inhabit areas with water (like the sewer), but can venture onto land. They are approximately 4-6 feet long, with no eyes and a long mouth with huge teeth. They attack by biting and are surprisingly strong. Their bodies are covered with wounds and scars, like someone had beaten them. In addition to the mouth on their head, they also have a slit-like mouth that opens up on their back. Symbolism They represent murder and abuse, due to the various scars and wounds on their bodies. Jay was admitted to the hospital after killing his family, so they specifically embody Jay's guilt. That also explains why they are the only monster that actively searches for Jay, rather than attacking him only with he gets within sight. Wallsnatcher Wallsnatchers inhabit long, narrow hallways. They resemble humanoid beings who have become fused into the wall. They can not move within the wall, but they will attempt to reach out and grab Jay if he gets too close. Their faces are completely blank, and they have huge knife wounds in their chest. Symbolism I haven't really come up with symbolism for them. The Hungry One The Hungry One is a 4 1/2 foot spherical creature. It is flesh-colored, and appears to have spots of dry blood on it. It sports two very skinny arms with 4 clawed fingers. Its legs are similar to those of a dinosaur, and they feature 3 clawed toes. Their most obvious feature is the large number of mouths covering almost every inch of their bodies. The mouths are constantly moaning and opening and closing. Symbolism Hungry Ones symbolize various eating disorders, but mostly they represent gluttony in general. So.... Opinions or thoughts? Gallery SmileBeast.jpg|SmileBeast Rag Wraith.jpg|Rag Wraith 356px-Hungry_One.jpg|The Hungry One Category:Blog posts